Beneath the Gotham Moon
by Icha
Summary: Waiting for Bruce, Diana falls asleep in front of the Lord of the Rings movie.


**Beneath the Gotham Moon**

**by Icha**

**Rated: T  
**

_Summary: Waiting for Bruce, Diana falls asleep in front of the Lord of the Rings movie._

_Disclaimer: Aragorn, Arwen and the Hobbits belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Batman, Wonder Woman, and the rest are characters of DC Comics. Thanks to Athena Phoenix for beta reading. Thanks to Sandicomm for the Arwen-Aragorn and Diana-Bruce similarities. In continuity with 'Zero Hour', 'Roses of Paradise', and 'A Whale of a Tale'. Spoilers of WW#8 (Time Passage) and WW#125 (Death Watch)._

It was well past midnight when I entered my room. I forgot to look at the clock, but my mental calculation told me that it was already 3:00 in the morning or so. Alfred was already asleep – I would have a serious word with him if he were still awake by the time I finished my patrol. He used to do that, my surrogate father. Waiting for me until I finished scanning Gotham, not realizing that should he become sick because of me, I wouldn't forgive myself.

I opened the door and walked into the darkness. Not the pitch darkness – I saw the silver rays of the waning moon falling on the corner of the room through the half-closed draperies. I inhaled, and felt a sense of freshness entering my tired body. It must be the hot shower I just took, reviving my systems. Alfred must have bought new aromatherapy soap – it worked well for my nerves. I took another step, and realized that the feeling didn't come from my clean body. It was something else.

I sensed a very familiar fragrance of rose, lavender, and lily of the valley. Scanning the vicinity, I spotted a white figure sleeping on the floor.

Diana.

Her head resting on her hand, she slept on her side on the carpeted floor, tilting her head facing the TV that I had purposely installed to catch news any time. Her long white tunic and her long raven hair that covered half of her face slightly flowed as the the Gotham night breeze entered the room through the half-opened window. Her breathing was easy, her breast raised and fell rhythmically. The silver moonlight fell onto her face now, making her look like a sleeping angel.

I didn't know that she was here. Of course I remembered talking to her this evening before my patrol, saying that I had to cancel my dinner with her (again). Earlier, Oracle had informed us that Poison Ivy and Clayface had escaped, so Batgirl and I spent three whole hours sweeping Gotham to find them. Which we did pretty quickly – saving me from having to stay all night swinging around the blocks looking for those criminals.

Not to my surprise, despite the cancellation (the third time since we were 'officially' dating), Diana understood. Through the phone, she just chuckled and said "Happy hunting!" She didn't even offer me her help – she knew I would refuse it. The Batclan was not ready to receive help from any meta-human, including Diana.

Correction.

Not the Batclan. _Me_. Because _I_ was the Batclan.

Because I am vengeance, I am the night, I am... scared of the light.

Slowly, I sat down on the carpet, studying her, realizing the thoughts that just came to my mind.

_I am the night. And I am scared of the light. Scared of hope._

I had to admit that I was a bit afraid when Diana and I agreed to start a romantic relationship. I feared that I couldn't afford it. I had lost so many; Mom and Dad, Jason Todd, and many other people I loved and cared for. I couldn't bear to see her dying in front of me. Images of her dying in the Gateway City Hospital as I secretly visited her that night ran through my mind. I still remembered clearly the feeling of her cold skin as I touched her cheek in the dark. She was resurrected eventually, and died again later during the Obsidian Age. That wasn't something I truly regretted – I also died that time, hand in hand with her. But, if she died again because of me, leaving me alone in this cold world, I wouldn't forgive myself for that.

But then she just reached her hands to me, her azure eyes sparkling sincerely. _Your fear is mine too, Bruce. I know I am immortal, but my mother, Donna, and other sisters had died anyway. I have also died before, twice. The last time I died, I died with you, hand in hand, remember? I am not afraid of death anymore. I could die again, and so could you. I might die first, or you might die before me. If we are lucky, we might die together, again. And I don't intend to waste my time longing for the short time I should be able to spend with you. Even if I am to live an immortal life, and you might fade away in time._

She kissed my weary forehead. _I intend to embrace every small moment we have._

I remembered vividly what happened next. I said, "That makes two of us, Princess," and hugged her. And then we kissed. And the whole scene in the rose garden replayed again.

Yet, coming back to the real world, I realized that things were not that easy. I didn't care about the superhero gossip – they would only talk about me in secret. Diana didn't care either – she had enough things to do to make her busy. The real problem would be if anyone could link the Batman and Bruce Wayne through Wonder Woman. I had too many people to protect. Alfred, Leslie, Oracle, Cassandra, Tim, and Dick. Not to mention Lucius Fox and Wayne Enterprises itself. As a result, I refrained from making public appearances as Bruce Wayne with Diana of Themyscira. I couldn't hurt my protégées, though it would hurt Diana.

But she understood. She also cared about the people I cared about. _Don't worry, Bruce. We can always have dinners at the Manor with Alfred, or ride horses on Sundays at your back yard, or even watch DVDs together. I can bring my paperwork with me while I wait for you. _

She used to express her interest in helping my patrol during her evening leisure time. As if she had any leisure time! But then I rejected her proposal. No criminals would respect me if the Batman collaborated with any metahuman for Gotham businesses.

Again, she understood. Not that she wasn't disappointed – she truly wanted to help me in Gotham. I got her intention. I was touched, actually. But I repeated: no villains in Gotham would respect me if the Batman received help from Wonder Woman.

Right?

I stopped, not knowing how to answer that rhetoric question. Two months ago, the answer would be 'yes' – a definite 'yes'. But now, I wasn't so sure.

Batman and Wonder Woman patrolling Gotham together.

Odd. What in the world would Joker say!

Wait.

Why did I have to care about what Joker and his gang would say? Diana might just slap him before he opened his mouth to laugh. That would be _very_ pleasant to watch.

Would accepting her help make me weak? Was this all about it? My ego?

I shifted focus from my thoughts to the sleeping Diana. She definitely resembled an angel. If angels even existed.

Yes, angels existed. Perhaps not when I was a kid, when that maniac killed Mom and Dad in front of my eyes. Until recently I didn't believe in angels – even though I had fought side by side with Zauriel. No, my angel Diana was not yet born then.

But now, I had an angel of my own. Sleeping here in front of me, waiting for me.

I glanced at some papers scattered around Diana. I smirked, realizing that she had kept her commitment to her work while waiting for me. I reached for the papers (mostly confidential) to put them aside. Then I saw a small box beneath the papers.

_The Lord of the Rings Trilogy, Extended Version._ The famous fantasy movie Alfred loved the most. I didn't realize Diana had this DVD set. She definitely loved _Harry Potter _and collected the DVDs – she even begged me to watch number three together. But not _Lord of the Rings_. Too long, she claimed.

I saw an open DVD case by the box. _LOTR: The Fellowship of the Ring_. Ah, the first of the three movies. Who ever watched this four-hour long DVD definitely didn't have a city to protect 24/7.

Reaching for the DVD case to close it, I realized that the first disk wasn't in place. Diana must've watched the DVD before she fell asleep. She didn't even turn the TV off - the logo of the DVD player was running around the screen. I took the remote control to turn off the DVD, but pressed the wrong button in the dark.

The DVD played again the last memory of the movie. I saw some little younglings running around a beautiful place, very similar to Paradise Island in my memory. The Hobbits, rushing into a Secret Council meeting in Rivendell to determine what to do with the Ring.

A rush of memories entered my mind. Mom, sitting next to me by the rosebush, reading a book. I remembered the passages she read in _The Hobbit_, about little people who were always celebrating, always cheerful. Once in my childhood I wanted to be a Hobbit. Free from school, free from homework, just having fun. And just sitting next to Mom, smelling her rosy fragrance, listening to her reading.

I also recalled Mom reading me _The_ _Fellowship of the Ring_, the very same title as the DVD I held. She had skipped some parts that she thought would be too heavy for me, but stopped and read thoroughly passages that I might be interested in. The truth was, I didn't really pay attention to the details of the stories. I only remembered my excitement about the Shire, how my life would be so fun to live with Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin, playing all day long. I didn't really care about Rivendell and Lothlórien, let alone Mordor. Mordor was too scary for me. The Elven territories seemed so far away and not interesting compared to Hobbiton.

But I did remember one particular Elf. Arwen, the fairest Princess of Rivendell. The beautiful raven haired, blue eyed Evenstar. I jumped impatiently when Mom read the passage of Arwen and Aragorn, the Ranger and the Heir of Gondor. I remembered praying that they would be together, and was so disappointed when Mom said that they might not be together. Arwen was immortal, and Aragorn was bound to mortal end. Mom smiled as she looked at my depressed face, then told me a secret.

_But they married in the end, after all._

_Really?_ I looked into her eyes, blue sincere eyes. She nodded, smiling. _Of course. Have I ever lied to you?_

No, Mom never lied to me. She then scanned through pages and pages of books until she found the part she had been looking for. Then she read of the happy ending of Arwen and Aragorn, where they got married and life happily ever after. It was true that Aragorn died later, and Arwen even gave her immortality to Frodo, in order to be with her husband. However, they still shared a good amount of happy time together. Worked for me. I was happy.

I looked at the screen again, watching a tall dark man approaching a stone statue of a woman, carrying pieces of a sword in her lap. Aragorn. I was sure it was him, though I never saw the movie. Alfred always asked me to watch the DVD with him, but I always refused. Studying Aragorn talking to another man, I remembered why I never accepted Alfred's offer.

It hurt.

The simple act of watching _Lord of the Rings_ brought back the memories of Mom and Dad, and it hurt me. I couldn't bear that. I even threw away all the Tolkien books because they reminded me of Mom. Later, I found out that Alfred kept all the books intact, in a wooden box in his room. Still, it didn't change my mind.

I glanced absent-mindedly to the TV, determined to switch it off now. Then I saw her coming. A very beautiful lady approaching the silent Aragorn, smiling to the weary warrior. Arwen, the Evenstar of Rivendell.

I was entranced right here and now. Arwen was very beautiful, and she looked very similar to the Arwen in my childhood imagination. Long flowing raven hair, glowing blue eyes, graceful steps.

Another thought struck my mind. Arwen looked exactly like...Diana.

Well, not the same. They didn't share the same facial contour, Diana and Arwen (or rather, the actress). But they emanated similar compassion and ethereal beauty.

I looked back and forth at the sleeping Diana on the floor and Arwen in the movie. Why didn't I see this before? With her long white tunic and loose long raven hair, Diana looked exactly like an Elf, _sans_ the long ears. Perhaps because less than a month before, I usually encountered Diana as Wonder Woman with her traditional red-blue-gold costume. I only saw her in normal dress during the occasional charity parties we both by chance attended together. Or when I saw her with that magnificent red evening dress for dinner – before I blew the dinner up for an emergency patrol (she must have been used to that now, being cancelled at the last minute). The short white tunic she wore during our first night in Paradise Island didn't even trigger back this memory (I was more interested with 'other things' by then).

I shifted my intention to the movie. Now the story captured me. Adjusted my seat, I watched eagerly as Arwen and Aragorn talked on the bridge in Rivendell.

_Arwen: Renich i lú i erui govannem? Do you remember the time when we first met?_

_Aragorn: Nauthannen i ned ôl reniannen. I thought I had strayed into a dream._

True. I felt like I had drifted into a misty dream the first day I saw Diana, during our fight against Gordon Godfrey in Washington, D.C.

_Arwen: Gwennin in enninath…Long years have passed…  
_  
Had it been more than fifteen years since we first met, Diana and me? Where did all those years go?

_Arwen: Ú-'arnech in naeth i si celich. You did not have the cares you carry now.  
_  
Riiight. That's because you were too busy paying attention to Clark. And I wore my cowl back then, so you couldn't see my face.

_Arwen: Renich i beth i pennen? Do you remember the word I told you?_

You said, "Are you all right, my friend?" and "Please, call me Diana. That is my name in Themyscira." And I couldn't even mutter a word.

_Aragorn: You said you'd bind yourself to me. Forsaking the immortal life of your people._

_Arwen: And to that I hold. I would rather spend one lifetime with you than face all the Ages of this world alone._

I blinked. That was very similar to what Diana had said to me before. _And I don't intend to waste my time longing for the short time I should be able to spend with you. Even if I am to live an immortal life, and you might fade away in time. _

An exact resemblance.

_Arwen: I choose a mortal life._

Diana had died before, and she would embrace death again. She just wanted to share whatever time she was given with me. Just like I wanted.

I froze.

Sharing any possible moments together… As Bruce Wayne and Diana of Themyscira, our time was very limited. She had her diplomatic and humanitarian business, while I was always stuck between Wayne Enterprises and Gotham, and occasionally the Justice League. We actually had more time together as Batman and Wonder Woman during our League service.

And as the Gotham Knight and Diana, the Amazon Huntress... perhaps...

Perhaps the Dark Knight and the ex-Princess could still live happily ever after, within our limited time.

I looked back at the movie, as it showed the Fellowship departing for Mordor. Alfred had delegated himself as my informal _Lord of the Rings_ reviewer everytime he finished watching one episode, so I recognized the major plots. Aragorn was going to accompany Frodo to destroy the Ring, leaving Arwen alone in Rivendell.

Switching the DVD and TV off, I made up my mind. I rose, picked up Diana's papers and the DVD box and put them on the table. I didn't regret watching the movie. The flashback memory wasn't as painful as I had feared. Perhaps because Diana was here, even though she was sleeping. Arwen's arguments about immortality and chances to love had made me grateful of my decision with Diana. But I received more enlightenment than that.

Aragorn might leave Arwen alone in Rivendell, waiting for him, if ever to return safely. I understood the situation and decision. But, in my case, the Batman might be able to use Wonder Woman's help in Gotham. The possibility was not zero.

I leaned over Diana, lifting her with both hands, carrying her to bed. Awakened by the movement, she shifted and opened her eyes.

"I thought I heard you coming," she smiled, yawning. "Hera...I fell asleep..."

"You did, Princess. You even forgot reading your homework."

She blushed, admitting, "I didn't read them. Alfred lent me the extended version of the _Lord of the Rings_ DVD. I haven't seen the extended version, so I watched it while trying to read the papers. But it was a very tiring day for me, so I fell asleep."

"I take it you failed to read the confidential files on the Balkans, then." I smirked, walked to the bed, and put her down, covering her with the blanket. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Madam Ambassador."

"It's Saturday tomorrow, silly," she yawned again. "I can always read them tomorrow – or is it today already? – while waiting for you."

"Or that you could continue watching the rest of the movies. Why didn't Alfred tell me you were here?"

She grinned. "I told him not to – I thought that you might be very busy. About the movie, actually I had seen it with Donna and Cassie long time ago, but I didn't have the DVD. I love Arwen and Aragorn, though." She blinked, remembering something.

"Bruce?"

"Hmmm..." I put my robe away, and slipped beneath the blanket with her. I turned to hug her, feeling the nice warmth of her body.

"I think we have an uncanny resemblance to Arwen and Aragorn." She turned to me, sinking into my embrace, her azure eyes gazing right into my eyes.

"Like what?" _Ten points for the correct answer._

"Well, for once, Arwen is an immortal Elf. Aragorn is a warrior dedicated to saving Middle-Earth, even at the cost of his own life. I am immortal, too. Except that I've died twice, so I was worse than Arwen." _Ten points, Princess. By the way, you are as beautiful as Arwen. _

She continued, "You are also very dedicated to Gotham. Speaking of which – " she glanced at my bare body, " – no accidents tonight?"

"Not even a scratch."

She exhaled in relief, lying back on her pillow. "Good. I was always afraid that you would get yourself in too much trouble and be hurt, Bruce."

I looked deep back at her, grinning to find that she shivered under my gaze (I _love_ doing that to her!). "You also have an acute tendency to hurt yourself, Princess."

"Yes, but I heal fast, you see? You can't argue about that with me."

"I won't dare to try. But Alfred would," I leaned over her and kissed her cherry lips. She kissed me back sleepily, her eyes closed again. "Speaking of which... I think we are better than Arwen and Aragorn."

"How so?" Her eyes snapped opened.

"Because now I often have you here when I come home. And Aragorn has to miss Arwen a lot during his trip. And – " I traced my finger to her shoulder, wrapped in the soft white tunic, "– I think I can use your help to fight 'Sauron's armies' here."

"Do you really mean that?" Her face glowed brighter than the moon. _God, how I love to see her like that._

"Well, as long as you like wearing a dark outfit."

She pursed her lips and arching her eyebrows, pretending to think. "Once _Cosmopolitan_ commented that in addition to red and blue, black is actually also my color. I think I can consider that option."

"Deal," I grinned, trying to picture various costumes I could design for her. But the thoughts were interrupted as Diana (apparently fully awake now) just attacked me with her kisses. Soon, I tossed away the nice gold-black design I secretly thought would suit Diana, and concentrated on my next mission tonight.

And here, beneath the Gotham waning moon, we made love again. More passionate than during our first time in Paradise Island. Full of promises and enthusiasm to try walking the dangerous path together. Hand in hand.

Aragorn would be _very_ jealous of me now.

FIN-

_Author's note:_

_I got the idea of writing this episode during the always hard-to-win discussions about Batman and Wonder Woman in the DC Comic message board. There, a poster (Sandicomm) had noticed the similarities of Bruce-Diana and Arwen-Aragorn. So I thank her for her inspiration._

_I tried to capture Bruce's mind here, but I didn't depict deeply the darker side of him, as Diana's presence has slowly but sure reduced Bruce's nightmares. Also, by the time you finish reading this, you will conclude that I'm a 'lunatic', always carrying the moon in my stories (I did write this beneath the waning moon). Can't help it (grinned), the moon is so enchanting. And so are the love story between Arwen and Aragorn, and the prospect of Bruce and Diana together. Sigh..._


End file.
